Women Trouble
by Miralover
Summary: Roy tags along with Ed on a mission and ends up turning into a women. How will Ed react? Will Roy be able to change back?
1. The Wrong Mission

Miralover: This is my first full metal alchemist fanfic. Sorry if I don't get the personalities right at first (especially Roy's).

**Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist.**

* * *

Ed and Al were seated in a train heading to their next mission will content expressions on their faces. Well, Ed was staring out the window groaning loudly while, Al sat watching the other passengers on the train.

"Why are we going here again?" questioned Ed from his seat in the train.

"Brother we have an important mission to do," replied Al.

"What exactly do we have to do there?" asked Ed.

"If you were paying attention, you would have known what it was. Anyway, we have to check out a city that is close by. There have been reports of people using Alchemy there and making a lot of racket, causing the citizens to report to the police," answered Al.

"And it's our problem because?" asked Ed.

"Brother you're hopeless," replied Al.

"Whatever. So we just check out the city and see if it's okay and then we go back and report it to colonel?" replied Ed.

"Yup," answered Al.

The train came to a stop and people began to step off. Ed and Al made their way off the train with Ed shoving people out of the way and Al calling out excuse me. When they were out of the train station, they noticed that Colonel Mustang was waiting outside looking as if he was waiting for them to arrive.

"What is he doing here?" Ed yelled, making people stare at him.

"Now, now, that's not the way you should be greeting your boss," answered Roy with a smirk on his face.

"You didn't answer my question!" retorted Ed with a pissed off look on his face.

"Brother, calm down. You're making a scene," whispered Al.

"I'll answer all your questions if you follow me," Roy said as he began walking off into the city with huge crowds of people.

"Hey! Wait up!" yelled Ed as ran after Mustang with Al right behind him.

Roy was weaving in and out of the crowd as he went to his unknown destination. Ed and Al were having a difficult time keeping up with him, but managed to keep in with sight. After about five minutes of going through the busy crowd, they approached a hotel. It looked old and battered, since the paint was peeling off and rats were lined outside beside a garbage can that had fallen over. Roy motioned them to follow him inside and went in with looking back. Ed had a disgusted look on his face as he went inside. If Al could show expression on his face he would have look just like Ed. When they entered inside, Ed and Al's mouth fell open at the sight of the hotel. It was a very luxurious with its chandelier and fine carpet. The stairs were a golden color and the front desk looked like it was made out marble. Roy walked up to the front desk and ordered a room. He took the key from the receptionist and went up the stairs. Ed and Al followed without a single word as they stopped in front of a door that the number 79 on it.

"Here we are," said Mustang as he unlocked the door and stepped inside.

The room contained a small living room that connected to a kitchen. There was a small hallway next to the kitchen that contained four doors. Roy went down the hallway and started to look into each room to see what it had. He found a bathroom and three bedrooms. In the last bedroom at the end of the hall had a separate bathroom inside and the bed was twice the size.

"This room is mine. Anyone who goes in will die. Understood?" Roy said.

Ed and Al just nodded their heads and began looking into the other rooms. Ed picked the room closest to the kitchen and Al was next door to him. After they finished picking their rooms, they sat in the living and Roy began his explanation.

"It seems that I sent you two on the wrong mission," Roy began.

"What?" yelled Ed.

"Brother, let him finish and then you can ask questions," Al interrupted.

"Anyway, so I was sent to get you since I had nothing important scheduled. There was suppose to be replacements, but they couldn't make it. So you'll still have to do this mission, but I was instructed to come along with you to make sure you don't mess anything up," Roy explained.

"Like I would mess anything up," Ed mumbled.

"So when do we start?" asked Al.

"Today or tomorrow, you choose," Roy answered.

"Today!" exclaimed Ed.

"Today it is," Roy replied as he got up and headed toward to door.

As they exited the hotel, they noticed that it was beginning to get dark. A few stars could already be seen in the night sky as they walked around the town. As the edged toward the end of the town they felt the ground quake beneath their feet and light shoot up the sky. It seemed to be coming from a large warehouse that looked as if it could store heavy loads of cargo. They approached the entrance with caution making sure that there weren't any guards around.

"_That was way too easy_," thought Mustang.

"All right, let's go! Hurry up old man," Ed whispered as he took the front and burst through the front door.

Roy tried to stop Ed, but it was too late. Ed kicked the door open with his right foot and the door came crashing through the building with a loud crack. When they entered inside, they couldn't believe their eyes. They appeared to be on the second floor of the warehouse and alchemy circles were everywhere. They peeked down below and found workers making weapons using alchemy. There were giant bombs and grenades lined up in rows and placed in boxes. The ground shook again, making Ed land on his but.

"OWWWWWWWW!" he yelled in frustration.

One of the workers noticed them and yelled "Intruders! Get rid of them!" All of the workers and guards ran toward their position. Al ran down the stairs and started using alchemy using the already drawn circles on the floor. Ed managed to dodge one of the guards' attacks and jabbed him in the face. The guy fell forward onto the ground and another one took his place. Mustang was busy with three guards that had cornered him against the railing.

"We got you now, shorty!" yelled one of the guards as he placed his hands at the edge of a circle.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE CAN'T KICK YOUR BUT ANYDAY OF THE WEEK!" yelled Ed as he charged toward the guy.

"Full Metal, it's a trap!" Roy yelled as he raced toward Ed.

Ed just ignored Mustang and continued to charge right onto the alchemy circle. Roy managed to push Ed out of the way as the guard launched his attack. Roy got blown away from the attack and fell down toward the first floor of the warehouse. Ed watched in shock as Mustang's body hit the ground and landed in about four of the circles. As tried desperately to get up, four guards surround him and placed their hands on one of the four circles.

"COLONEL!" Ed yelled as he watched the guards launched their attacks on Roy.

A bright blue light surrounded Roy as he got swallowed up in the attack. Ed had to cover his ears as he heard Mustang scream in pain. Once the attack was over, they saw Roy lying unconscious covered in blood. The ground quaked once more and sent parts of the building crashing down. The guards ran out of the warehouse without a second thought. Al and Ed ran to Roy and Al picked him up and they both managed to run out of there without the having the building crashing on top of them. They ran back to the hotel as fast has there legs could carry them. When the entered the room, Al placed Roy on the couch and Ed began to dress his wounds. After he was Al placed Roy on his bed and shut the door behind him. They both retired to bed, since they had a very stressful day.

* * *

Miralover: Please let me know what you think. Read and review please. 


	2. Getting New Clothes

Miralover: Please give me ideas for the story. It would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for review.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist.**

* * *

Roy moaned as the first rays of the sun hit his eyes. He tired to get up, but a jolt of pain through his body sent him back down. He groaned as he forced himself up, while gritting his teeth through the pain. He made his way to the bathroom at a slow pace, holding himself against the wall for support. Once inside, he began to wash his face with cold water, so he would be fully awake. When he was done, he looked up at his reflection in the mirror and gasped in shock. He had long black hair that went down to his waist. He noticed that he was covered in bandages that concealed his worst nightmare.

"How did this happen to me? I'm not a woman. At least I'm wearing underwear," she said to herself in a feminine tone. "_I was in the warehouse and full metal was charging at a guard that had insulted him and-wait," _she thought.(**I'm now reffering Roy as a she**.)

"EDWARD!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Ed, who was sleeping soundly in his bed, jumped a mile high at the sound of the scream. He landed hard on the floor making the ground vibrate from impact. He got up and sprinted into the colonel's room as fast as he could. He bust through the door and gagged at the sight of a woman with bandages around her body. He couldn't believe that a woman that beautiful existed.

"Edward can you explain this?" his angel asked.

"Explain what?" he questioned.

"How did I become a woman? Explain what happened to me after you ran towards that guard that insulted you. I need to know," she asked pleadingly.

"How did you know about that?" he asked.

"I was there of course. Are you even awake yet?" she questioned.

"Of course I'm awake. I don't remember a woman at the warehouse," he replied.

"I wasn't a woman then, I'm Roy you idiot," she exclaimed.

"Colonel, That's you?" Ed questioned in shock.

"Yes it's me now I need to figure out how I got changed, so I can change back. We're supposed to head back to headquarters so I can give my report to the general. I really don't want go showing up like this. We need to catch the train at 15:00 and arrive there at 17:00 sharp," she replied in a rush while pacing back and forth.

Ed couldn't help but snicker. He had never seen Mustang panic or let alone out of composer. He walked out of the room and went to wake up Al and tell him the news. While Ed had left the room, Roy had decided to change into his uniform. When he put them on however, the shirt was too small and hung above her stomach. The pants were too large and ended up falling off whenever she tried to walk. She sighed in frustration and flopped onto the bed. "_What am I going to do? My clothes don't fit me at all. I guess I'll have to go out and buy something to wear in the meantime," _she thought sadly. She heard a knock on the door and assumed it was Ed.

"Come in," she replied in a monotone voice.

"Colonel, I woke Al up and-whoa! Your clothes are huge on you," Ed replied.

Roy face turned to a dark shade of red in under a minute. She took out her gloves and put them on, even though it was too big for her hands. She just about ready to snap her fingers when, Al came prancing in the room. She quickly sat up and got off the bed. Her pants fell to the ground and she huffed in annoyance as she bent down and pulled them up.

"Um…Colonel? Do you need smaller clothes? Ed told me what happened. We could go get some clothes for you if you like," Al offered as Ed thought up some clothes that would make Mustang regret ever being born.

"No thanks. I'll just figure out something," she replied noticing the look of dismay on Ed's face as she declined the offer.

She walked over to the clock hanging on the wall that read 12:45. She paced back and forth thinking about the situation, while Ed and Al stood there watching. She gave up thinking and went out to the front door. Ed and Al followed close behind.

"Wait! You can't just walk out there with your clothes barely hanging on to you," Ed exclaimed as Roy opened the door and stepped out. What Roy didn't see was the old lady that he had almost run over.

"Goodness gracious, watch where you are going!" the old woman growled as she got up off the floor.

"Sorry about that," Roy apologized as she bowed.

"You poor dear, do you have any other clothes then that?" the lady replied with concern.

"Um…no. I don't," Roy replied nervously as she watched the old woman's expression change form concern to shock.

"Your coming with me this instant!" the woman replied as she grabbed Roy by the wrist and dragged her to a room, leaving Ed and Al standing in the hallway in confusion. Roy was confused by this lady's behavior as she started to search through a closet and threw clothes onto the floor.

"Nope…not this one…here it is!" the old lady exclaimed as she pulled it out for Roy to see.

"Go to the bathroom and try it on, my dear," she squealed with excitement as she pushed her into the bathroom.

Roy managed to figure out how to put the clothes on without much difficulty. She came out and received yet another squeal from the old hag.

"Let's go show your friends how you look. I found them standing outside my door and they looked so adorable. I couldn't resist them and let them inside," the woman ranted.

She took Roy by the hand and led her into the kitchen, only to find Ed and Al sitting down and munching on cookies. They looked up at with their mouths open like a dead fishes. She wore a long-sleeved button-up dress that went below her knees. The dress displayed some of her figure as she walked toward them.

"Let's go. I don't want to miss the train," Roy said while suppressing a blush.

Ed and Al got up from their seats and followed Roy back out into the hallway. The old woman handed Roy her uniform and said a few good byes before closing the door to her room. As they were leaving the hotel, Roy kept receiving a few whistles from the men they passed. Ed tried to hide his fit of laughter by covering his mouth with his hands, but a few giggles could be heard his way. Roy chose to ignore them as they got to the train station. She walked up to booth and bought them tickets and quickly boarded the train. They found a row of seats not taken and sat down.

"So colonel…how does it feel to be a woman?" Ed asked while snickering.

"That is for me to know and for you to never find out," she replied.

"Brother, I suggest you leave the colonel alone. Why don't we play tick-tack-toe to pass the time?" Al suggested.

"Fine. Why not?" Ed replied giving in to Al.

"Ok. You go first," Al replied happily.

They spent the rest of they time playing games for two hours, while Roy stared out the window hoping that his cure was in the library in Central.

* * *

Miralover: Sorry about not posting for such a long time. I hope you like this chapter. Can anyone come up with a good girly name for Roy? It would help a lot. Read and Review please. 


	3. Enter Armstrong

Miralover: Hi people! **I really need help on coming up with a girl name for Roy**. Could anyone help? Anyway, on with the story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist.**

* * *

As the train approached, Roy had to use all of her will power on trying not to strangle Ed. Him and Al had been playing games the entire time and whenever Ed lost a game he would yell at Al for cheating or something along the lines of that. She quickly stood up as the train stopped and got off with Ed and Al close behind. She could here Al mumble "excuse me" and "pardon me" as they pushed their way out. They finally made their way to the entrance and had to wait a few minutes for Al to make his way through.

"So…Where do we go now?" Al asked. As if on cue, Havoc appeared with an uneasy look on his face.

"Hey Ed, have you seen the colonel? He was suppose to come with you guys. Anyway, I was ordered by Hawkeye to pick you guys up and escort you to headquarters. And who is she?" Havoc mentioned as he looked Roy over.

"U-u-uh, she's a friend of ours. Right, Al?" Ed stuttered and laughed nervously as looked at Al.

"Um…yeah," Al replied as he glanced at Roy.

"Anyway, no time for stupid questions, let's get going!" Ed exclaimed as he pushed Havoc and Roy away from the station.

Al trudged behind him slowly, when he spotted a baby kitten. He stopped in his tracks and slowly approached it with caution. He put his hand slowly over the kitten and it began to hiss and back away. He drew his hand back and placed it on the ground with the palm of his hand facing upward. He slowly edged his hand toward the kitten cautiously. It sniffed his hand, then meowed softly, and jumped into his hand. Ed, who was still pushing Havoc and Roy away from the station, noticed that Al wasn't following him anymore. He stops what he's doing, looks behind himself, and spots Al not too far away with a kitten in his hands.

"Al, we don't have time! Come over here, now!" Ed yelled earning him a few stares.

Al quickly picked the kitten up and ran over to Ed. Once Al had reached them, Ed led them all to Headquarters. When they stepped inside, they saw people running around with stacks of papers that they had to sign for the day. Havoc led then to Hawkeye's office and took a seat in the nearest chair that he could find. Hughes was sitting by Roy's desk with pictures of his baby scattered all over it. Hawkeye was at her desk signing papers and only looked up when they entered the room.

"Hello Ed. How did the mission go?" Hughes asked as he picked up a few pictures off the desk.

"Horrible! One problem after the next! I don't know how we'll get out of the mess we created this time," Ed grumbled.

"Don't tell me you destroyed another city again, Ed," Havoc guessed.

"I didn't destroy the city!" Ed yelled.

"Excuse me for interrupting on your argument, but what is she doing here in Headquarters, Ed?" Hawkeye asked as she pointed at Roy.

"Um…That is a good question Hawkeye. I wish I knew," Ed replied as everyone stared at Roy.

"Um…She is..an..undercoverspythatworksforyouguys? Heh, heh, heh," Al replied.

"Undercover, huh, so what was she spying then?" Havoc asked.

"So ultra secret stuff that Ed knows about," Al managed to say before Ed could put in any information. Roy gave them both a deadly glare that would kill a sheep in an instant.

"Miss, have you had a baby?" Hughes asked. Everyone gave Hughes a weird look before looking at Roy to see how she would respond.

"Um…No?" she replied.

"Well, here are a few pictures of my baby. It's she adorable? And here is another one where she tried to write out a story. One of these days she will be an author. I can feel it. And here is another-" Hughes said as he showed her different pictures of his baby.

"Hughes. I believe that is enough," Hawkeye said as she gave him a glare.

Before Hughes could replied Armstrong came bounding into the room with a stack of papers and placed them on Roy's desk.

"Where's the colonel? It's not like him to miss an important date. Of course I have never been late and that has run in the Armstrong family for years," Armstrong said.

"Yes, where is the colonel Ed?" Hawkeye questioned.

"When I went to pick them up, I didn't see the colonel with them," Havoc answered.

"Well, you see-" Ed started to say.

"He got in an accident!" Al blurted out.

"What do you mean? Is he in the hospital? Is it serious? Or is this some kind of joke?" Havoc questioned as he almost fell out of his chair.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Ed yelled. Roy walked over to Ed and whacked him very hard on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ed exclaimed.

"For being an idiot!" Roy whispered through her clenched teeth.

"Anyway, aren't you supposed to be working Armstrong? Armstrong. Armstrong? Um, Armstrong are you there?" Al asked as he waved a hand in front of Armstrong's face.

Armstrong was gazing at the stunning looking Roy that was arguing with Ed at the moment. He was awaked from his daydream by Al and walked to Roy. Roy stopped arguing with Ed when she noticed Armstrong standing in front of her. Armstrong took Roy's hand in his palm.

"Miss, I couldn't help but stare at you. You are a very beautiful young lady. I hope to see you sometime later, but for now I must go," Armstrong replied as he left, but not after he kissed Roy's hand.

Roy stood there disgusted and wiped her hand on her dress. She couldn't believe that Armstrong was trying to ask her on a date. Ed snickered from behind Al and everyone else was trying to hold their snickers as well. Ed was the first one to burst out in laughter and then everyone else joined in as well.

"I thought I would never see the day that Armstrong fell in love," Hughes said between gasps for air and laughter.

"I feel so sorry for you. Hahahahahahahahah! I -ha- really –ha-ha- do," Ed managed to say.

"I hate you all," Roy mumbled as she started to pace around the room.

Roy just couldn't deal with this new problem that arose. Armstrong has a crush on her? No way. And also she had to go to the library to find out how to change back. She stopped in her tracks as she remembered her conference with the general that she was suppose to have. She continued to pace as she tried to come up with a good excuse for the general. If only some one had told Roy that the general was approaching Hawkeye's office she wouldn't have had to...

* * *

Miralover : Sorry to leave it like that, but I was running out of ideas for this chapter. **Give me some ideas, Please! **I'll give you credit for your idea. Thank you. Read and review please. 


	4. More Problems Arrise

Miralover: **Thank You for sending names, everyone! Words can't express how grateful I am to you guys. **Now on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist.**

* * *

The General opens the door and everyone salutes.

"Where is colonel Mustang? I was hoping on getting the review over with. What is a civilian do here?" the general said as he walked in and took a seat.

"We were just clearing up that matter, General, before you walked in," Hawkeye replied.

"I see," he replied as he got comfortable.

"Well?" Hawkeye asked as looked at Ed and Al.

"Um…brother, why don't you explain this one," Al suggested.

"Why me? You tell them," Ed replied.

"How am I suppose to explain if I wasn't there? Well, I was there, but I didn't see what happened," Al questioned.

"Fine, I'll explain," Ed replied as he gave in.

Everyone took a seat and waited for Ed to explain his story.

" Me and Al were walking around the city when we heard a thundering noise. It had come from a warehouse outside of town. We ran into the building and found that men were making explosives and weapons. Just as we were going to investigate any further, we ran into her," Ed explained as he pointed at Roy, "She was crouching in the dark by the entrance. One of the guards spotted us and flipped the alarm. So, we ended up fighting our way out of there before the building collapsed," Ed finished.

"That still doesn't explain why she is here," Hawkeye replied.

"And wasn't Mustang suppose to meet you there?" Havoc asked.

"Hold your horses! One at a time!" Ed yelled.

"We met the colonel at the train station. He…um…had to do something important to do so, he stayed behind. She came with us because it was short notice and she was the only other one who saw what happened," Al answered.

"So then, what's your name?" the General asked Roy.

"Her name is…um…um…Reyna?" Al replied as he looked in "Reyna's" direction.

She nodded her head in approval. Armstrong bursted into the room holding a stack of papers and placed them on the desk.

"I have some important news that I must tell the General," Armstrong stated as he turned around. "Oh General, there you are. I have urgent news that I must share with you."

"Go on," the General replied.

"Apparently, there is a dragon flying around town that is destroying everything that is in its path. Somehow someone managed to create one using alchemy. The person who created it however, escaped from our clutches. It was a middle-aged man with brown hair that went by the name of Gerald Bellrose," Armstrong reported.

All of a sudden, the ground began to quake and Armstrong slammed himself into the wall. Once it stopped, Reyna got up and looked out of the window. She saw a purple dragon with razor sharp claws and teeth, stomp its way toward Headquarters. It spit a fire ball towards the building. When it made contact with Headquarters, the building began to shake once more.

* * *

Miralover: Sorry it's so short. I promise to make the next one longer. Read and Review please. 


	5. Kidnapped

Miralover: I had my birthday! Yay! Anyway I got a computer for my birthday so now I can update faster now.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist**.

* * *

All of a sudden the intercom was turned on and you could hear someone yelling: "Attention Everyone! There is a dragon outside the building! Everyone remain calm at this time! Over and Out!" Outside a couple of military officers were shooting at the dragon but it didn't do any damage to it what so ever. The dragon just swiped at them and they went flying in different directions. Reyna gasped as the dragon seemed to have spotted her and shot a fire ball in her direction.

"Everyone duck!" she yelled as she slammed herself onto the ground.

The fire ball went through the window that Reyna was looking through only moments before and hit her desk. The pile of paperwork that was on top bursted into flames until it was nothing but ashes. Reyna smirked in delight when she saw the damage in the room. The desk that was once in the room was nothing but ashes and there was a big scorch mark on the wall.

"_Well, that takes care of all the paperwork_," She thought happily.

"General, your orders sir?" Hawkeye asked as she stood up.

The General looked at Reyna and looked deep in thought before he gave his decision.

"We will have all civilian personnel evacuated immediately," he stated.

"I'll help. After all, Al is one of them," Ed replied as he grabbed Reyna and Al and led them out of the office.

"I'll go round up some guys who might be willing to help," Havoc said as he followed Ed.

They walked in silence until they came to the entrance or rather the exit of headquarters. Havoc found a couple of guys standing around and persuaded them to guard Reyna and Al once they went outside. Once they left the building, they came face to face with the dragon. Everyone encircled Al and Reyna and began to shoot at the horrible creature. The dragon easily slashed a few men and was about to attack Al and Reyna but Ed managed to distract it by throwing rocks into its mouth. The dragon made a mighty roar of anger and frustration as it tried to slash Ed, but Ed was too small of a target for it.

"Al! Put Mustang inside of you so that way she won't get hurt," Ed yelled as he dodged another attack from the dragon.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Edward!" Reyna yelled.

"Sorry that I have to do this, but it's for your own good," Al replied as he shoved Reyna inside of himself.

The dragon eventually grew tired of trying to slash at Ed, so he started to launch fire balls at him. While Ed was distracted by the fire balls, Al tried to sneak behind the beast and then make a break for the exit. The dragon noticed this and grabbed Al with its bloody claws. Al tried to struggle but nothing seemed to work. The dragon spread its wings and flew away from Headquarters with Al and Reyna in its clutches. Ed could only watch as Al was taken away.

"AAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLL!" Ed yelled with sadness.

"Don't worry about it, Ed. We'll track the beast down in no time," Havoc replied to the fuming teen.

"And how are we going to do that? It's flying away…" Ed mumbled with his head down.

"I can be of assistance to you Ed. After all, there is a beautiful damsel in distress and your brother's life that could be on the line. I will do all in my power to help reach that goal Edward," Armstrong said as he approached them from behind.

"Do you know anything else on Gerald Bellrose?" Ed asked.

"Well, he owns a housing company not to far from here. But recently, there have been rumors that he went bankrupt and the company closed down. It's probably just an abandoned building now," Armstrong replied.

"Could you show me where that is?" Ed asked.

"Sure," Armstrong replied as he motioned Ed to follow him into Headquarters.

* * *

**Housing 4 Us Co**. (A/n: name of company couldn't think of anything better.--')

"Haha! Everything is going according to plan. All I have to do now is wait for that dumb beast to get back and then I put the plan into its final phase," Gerald cackled to himself as he paced the floor at the entrance of his old company building.

Gerald Bellrose was lonely man that only wanted two things in life: money and a happy family. But fate wasn't very kind to him since his wife left him and his business went bankrupt. Ever since that day he vowed that he would work hard to get back what he lost. It took about two months for him to figure out the wonders of alchemy and during that time he plotted on how he was going to set his plan in motion. He decided that first he should get his wife back and then get his fortune. He blackmailed people to go into the libraries and take out books for him. It was pretty affective too, since he would return the books once he was done with them. By accident one day, he created ended up creating a dragon. He didn't know how he made it but it fit into his plans perfectly. The dragon obeys him without even questioning the order that it was given. Not long ago he sent the dragon out to find his wife that had left him. He had shown it a picture of her and hoped that the beast would find her soon.

"Ah, there it is now," Gerald said to himself as he saw the beast land in front of him.

He led the dragon inside the building and quickly shut the door behind himself. He noticed that the dragon had a suit of armor in its grasp.

"I told you to find my wife! Not a suit of armor that will be of use to us," he scolded at the dragon.

The dragon dropped its head in shame and let go Al in the process. Al fell with a loud clang and act like a dummy. Of course Reyna had no clue what was going on, so when Al was dropped she groaned.

"Huh? What was that? It sounded like it came from inside the armor," Gerald said more to himself then the dragon.

Gerald silently approached the armor and removes the head. He is greeted by the sight of a young woman with long black hair in a blue dress.

"Good boy. I knew you would find her," Gerald says to dragon as he pulls Reyna out of Al.

"Where am I?" Reyna asks as she looks around.

"Don't bother with that my dear. You'll see soon enough. First I will show you your room," Gerald explained.

Before Reyna could protest, the dragon picked her up and carried her down into the basement where he placed her into a small room. He locked the door behind him by ripping the inside handles out. Now there was no way for Reyna to escape because the walls were made of steel.

* * *

Miralover: Finally I got this done. Read and Review please. 


	6. Help on the way?

Miralover: Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out. I couldn't get access to any of my files and I had to baby-sit.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist.**

* * *

As the dragon placed Reyna in her prison, Gerald was deciding about what he was going to do with Al.

"What am I going to do with this suit of armor?" Gerald said to himself as he paced back and forth with his back to Al.

He decided to try Al on to see if he would make a good shield. He turned around and put Al on. He then walked down a long hallway to his right until he approached a large set of doors. It had a design of two dragons on each door that twisted and turned in different directions. All the heads pointed toward the door knob and with a deep breath, Gerald opened the door and stepped inside. The room contained a large golden colored desk and a few lounge chairs that looked really fancy. Gerald walked to the desk and pressed a button that was hidden underneath it. The wall behind the desk flipped over to the other side to reveal a full-length mirror. Gerald walked up to the mirror and did some Armstrong like posses in front of the mirror. After a few minutes of doing so, he grunted and threw Al to the floor behind him in disgust.

"This won't do. It's just a useless piece of garbage. Oh well, I guess it could rot in the basement…or it could be of some use after all," Gerald whispered evilly to himself as he thought up an idea.

If Gerald had turned around at that moment, he would have seen Al get up and walk out the room looking for the basement.

* * *

**At headquarters... **

After getting the location of where Gerald's housing company, Havoc decided that he would drive Ed and Armstrong there with back up of course.

"Are we there yet?" Ed asked Armstrong as they drove past the outskirts of the city.

"Just relax Edward. After all, being patient has been in the Armstrong family for generations," Armstrong replied.

Ed sighed and leaned his head against the window watching the world pass by. After a few minutes of leaning against the window, his eyes caught sight of a large grey building with the words Housing 4 Us Co. printed at the top.

"Is this the place?" Ed asked as they got closer.

Havoc parks the car a few yards away from the building and steps out of the car. Ed and Armstrong follow suit and hear a car screeching to a halt behind them. Hawkeye steps out the car with her gun in hand with Hughes following closely behind. Havoc motions them over with his hand and they approach them cautiously.

"So exactly, how are we planning on getting inside without being noticed?" Havoc asked as they huddled by the car.

So far there were no sign of guards and the place was to quiet for anyone's liking. It appeared that this guy hadn't thought about hiring anyone to do his dirty work. Havoc leaned the back of his head against the car with a sigh.

"I don't like this," Ed whispered, "It seems way too easy and it's too quiet around here. What is this guy up to? What could he possibly gain from kidnapping Al and Reyna? And of all the places why here? Why didn't he-"

"This is no time to be asking yourself questions, Edward. There are lives at stake here," Hawkeye harshly whispered, "Now that I have your attention, there is a entrance at the front, one on the left side of the building, and one in the back of the building. There are also the air ducts, but we'll use those as a last resort."

Everyone nodded their heads in response. Havoc, unaware of what he was doing, banged his head against the car really hard, which resulted with the alarm going off. The noise startled everyone and Ed nearly jumped a foot in the air. They all turned and glared at Havoc.

"Oops, heh…heh? Sorry about that, guys," Havoc apologized.

Before he could say more however, a giant ball of fire slammed into the car behind them and it exploded upon impact. They saw the dragon flying overhead as it spotted them. They quickly split up and headed toward the nearest entrance. Ed and Havoc dashed toward the front entrance, while Hawkeye and Hughes sprinted into the left entrance. Armstrong stalled the dragon by chucking large boulders at it. Ed and Havoc slammed the doors open and ran inside the building without a second thought. They stopped when they saw Al coming out of a hallway with a confused look upon his face.

"Al!" Ed yelled with pure delight as he rushed toward his brother.

"Shhhhhhhhhh! Be quiet, brother," Al replied as he held his finger to his mouth to emphasize, "He might hear you."

"Who might hear you?" came a voice from the long hallway.

Al turned around with fright and saw Gerald staring at him with an evil glint in his eye.

* * *

Miralover: Oh, what will happen next? Read and Review please. 


End file.
